1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to speed control of electric motors, and more particularly to a device for speeding up a motor run by direct current upon a given occurrence and returning it automatically to its normal speed upon a second occurrence.
2. Prior Art
Various circuitry and controls have been devised for controlling motor speed. Examples of such can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,844 entitled "Controlled Velocity Drive" by James W. Grygua, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,238 entitled "Vehicle Traction Systems" by Michael Ainley Thompson, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,055 entitled "D.C. Motor Speed Control Circuit" by R. J. Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,481 entitled "Adjustable Speed Motor Control System" by Ernest F. W. Alexanderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,710 entitled "Motor Speed Control Circuit" by Raymond J. Mason, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,136 entitled "Electric Hair Clipper with Permanent Magnet Motor" by Roy E. Meyer, et al.
None of the prior art has directed itself toward a control system that will speed up a motor upon one occurrence and then automatically return the motor to its normal speed upon a different occurrence. One area in which such a device is most needed is in the tape deck (i.e., cassette or reel-to-reel tape players). Most of the commercial musical cassettes and tapes played on these devices contain certain songs which the listener does not wish to hear. Presently, there is no convenient way to by-pass the undesired song to listen to a more desired song. This problem is particularly acute in the car tape deck players where one must drive while trying to change songs.